1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for repairing holes in pneumatic tires. More particularly, the invention relates to tools for inserting repair plugs into tubeless tires without the need to remove the tire from the rim on which the tire is mounted.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tubeless tires are tires which are mounted on a wheel wherein the wheel forms a part of the seal to hold in air under pressure. The side of the tire has a bead which butts against a corresponding portion of the wheel rim forming an air-tight seal. No tube is required in these types of tires.
However, as a result of the requirement that tubeless tires firmly seat against the wheel rim, they are difficult to remove from the wheel rim, even when they are flat. Special tools are generally required to remove the flat tire from the rim to enable a hole in the tire to be repaired. Therefore, it is desirable to have a tool which allows a hole in a tubeless tire to be repaired without removing the tire from the wheel rim.
Devices for repairing holes in tubeless tires without removing them from the rim are well known. A primary type of device for repairing holes in tubeless tires without removing them from the rim on which they are mounted employ a substantially cylindrical rubber "plug" and a tool for inserting the plug into a hole. The following patents disclosing devices using the plug-type repair mechanism, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, are relevant to the present invention:
YEAR NO. TITLE PAT. NO. ISSUED INVENTOR NOTE 1. Tire Repair 5,746,851 1998 Smith Discloses a specialized tire repair Apparatus plug, not a tool. The plug is substantially cut in half by a slit, an associated tool being inserted into the slit and used to stretch the plug (decreasing its diameter) whereupon the plug and tool are inserted into a hole, then the tool is withdrawn from the slit. 2. Tire Repair Plug and 5,062,323 1991 Roberts et Discloses a tire repair tool and Installation Tool al. specialized plug adapted to be used therewith. The tool stretches the plug which has two enlarged ends, then a bulbous enlarged end is inserted into the tire, whereupon the protruding enlarged end is cut flush with the surface of the tire. 3. Tire Repair Plug and 4,802,388 1989 Roberts Discloses a tire repair tool and Tool specialized plug adapted to be used therewith. The plug has an enlarged head which is pulled against the inner surface of the tire by used of an external loop attached to the plug and an associated tool. 4. Tire Repair Tool 4,716,792 1988 Hector Discloses a tire repair tool and Means specialized plug adapted to be used therewith. The plug has a hardened head portion which is inserted first and which prevents the plug from being forced to back out of the hole. 5. Tire Repair Tool 3,945,273 1976 Wolk Discloses a tire repair tool with a replaceable tube for insertion of a typical repair plug. 6. Tool for Inserting a 3,855,881 1974 Buckland Discloses a tire repair tool and Repair Plug and specialized plug adapted to be used Patch in a Wire Cord therewith. To use this invention, the Tire tire is preferably removed from the rim. The plug is a "mushroom-like" shape, the head of the mushroom forming a seal inside the tire and the stem extending out through the hole.
The prior art tools are primarily designed to use specialized plugs. The specialized plugs required have not taken root in the market place. Rather, most repairs continue to use simple cylindrical plugs. Therefore, there is a need for an improved tool for installation of simple cylindrical plugs.